<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What True Love Does by WildRiverInTheSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738547">What True Love Does</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky'>WildRiverInTheSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:06:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All One Shots &amp; all Beta'd -  Romance, sexy, sweet, and steamy. I will be marking this complete because they are one-shots and not an ongoing story. Make sure to follow if you want to get the updates. All Emma and Killian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Hot Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blueeyeddevil06, thank you for being my beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma huffed and sat down in class. Her parents insisted she went to the same snobby private school her mother went to, and she hated it. She couldn't stand the rich kids there that just had everything handed to them, not having to work for it. She realized the irony in that since she was from the wealthiest family. All her parents' wealth had its perks, though. Everyone treated her with respect, and she didn't even have to try to pretend to like the vast majority of her classmates.</p><p>When she first started going, she'd quickly befriended two girls, one was there on scholarship, and the other was a bit of an outlier like her—Belle and Elsa, respectively. The three were inseparable, and they didn't have petty arguments like a lot of their other peers.</p><p>It was on the first day of their senior year that school finally interested Emma. They had a new history teacher. The last one retired, and there was talk about who this Mr. Jones would be. Elsa commented that she'd hoped he'd veer towards more of the Indiana Jones, hot teacher type. Her hopes came true.</p><p>"Well, fuuuck me..." Emma breathed out in a low hiss. "He's so damn hot." He'd just walked in, and all of the students were staring at him.</p><p>"He looks like a villain," Belle commented and put away the book she was reading.</p><p>Elsa just nodded, "He definitely looks sinful to me."</p><p>Emma's breath was erratic. He was mesmerizing, "Do either of you girls mind if I call dibs?"</p><p>Elsa waved her hand, "Go for it, but just remember he's a teacher."</p><p>"Have fun," Belle commented. "I'll give you any help you need."</p><p>"Thanks, girls." She thought for a moment. "I'll need to devise a plan."</p><p>"You're really going to pursue him?" Elsa asked, perturbed.</p><p>"If you object, then-"</p><p>"No! You know you always have my full support. Just be careful of your parents."</p><p>"They're at a party."</p><p>"When?" Belle asked.</p><p>"Always. My parents are always at a party. They're too busy to notice anything. I got this." She wondered if the school uniform would be a turn on for him or not. She had to figure that one out.</p><p>She pulled out her phone and began texting in class as he was introducing himself.</p><p>He huffed and said, "And now that phone is mine. Give it to me, and you can come get it after school."</p><p>She hid her smirk and handed him her phone. She'd made sure there was a sexy picture of her as her lock screen. She hoped it tempted him.</p><p>At lunch, she was laughing with Elsa and Belle. "Now I have an excuse to go see him after school. Any idea how I should play this?"</p><p>"I'm sure he has women coming onto him all the time," Elsa said. "You need to be creative. I'm sure he's heard it all before."</p><p>"Hmm. Well, I'll stay away from any Indiana Jones references then."</p><p>Belle smiled and said, "Maybe he's not the kind of guy who goes after his students."</p><p>Emma shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."</p><p>After class, Emma walked into Mr. Jones's classroom and shut the door. "I'm here for my phone."</p><p>"I'm not going to have a problem with you in class, am I?"</p><p>She tapped her finger on her lips and then shrugged. "I don't know, Mr. Jones. If I gave you some trouble, what would you do about it?"</p><p>"What kind of trouble are you thinking?" He asked skeptically.</p><p>"Well…." she sighed. She didn't know how to play the part of a predator. Not with a man older than her. All the advantages that society had given her didn't make her more mature. She didn't know what to say to him to make him want her. "Never mind. I'll behave." She deflated and held out her hand for her phone.</p><p>She watched him stiffen as he handed it to her. Her lock screen showed, and the photo of her in a very tiny bikini appeared. Her eyes drifted up to his and locked with them. She didn't know what to say. She just saw he looked at her with hunger burning in his eyes.</p><p>"Emma…." He didn't finish. He just shook his head.</p><p>She felt irrevocably drawn to him. "Tell me what this feeling is. Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling it."</p><p>"You're feeling something?"</p><p>"Lust. And…. I don't know what to call it."</p><p>His face transformed, and he licked his lips seductively. He looked like the predator she'd wanted to be. He looked dark, dangerous, and she wanted him so damn much. "I can work with lust, Emma." He drew out her name when he said it. Then he took a step towards her, reached out, placed one hand on her hip, and pulled her one step towards him. "Tell me what you want."</p><p>To Emma, it felt like every nerve ending in her body was electrified. She took a step towards him and gathered all of her courage. "What I want starts with a kiss and ends up with us naked."</p><p>He raked his eyes over her body, and it almost felt like a physical touch to her. "Oh, Emma. It just so happens I want the same thing." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Where do you want it, Love? I can take you on my desk."</p><p>She swallowed hard. "Won't we get caught?"</p><p>"Afraid?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No."</p><p>"Liar." He said, smiling at her.</p><p>"If that's how you want me, I can get over it."</p><p>"No, Emma. I don't really want you anywhere that someone else can walk in and see that amazing body of yours." He moved her phone so that he could look at her lock screen again. "I want to take my time with you."</p><p>"So tell me where and when."</p><p>He moved his hand from her hip and grabbed her ass. "My place." He then told her his address. "Can you be there tonight?" She nodded.</p><p>That night, she showed up at his place wearing a short skirt and a tight shirt that opened wide at the neck, showing off a lot of cleavage. She then knocked on his door.</p><p>"You look good enough to eat, Love." He opened the door wide and let her in his place.</p><p>He shut the door behind her and kissed her passionately. "I've been wanting that, Emma."</p><p>"I'm hoping there's more you're wanting." She pressed her body up against his. "I know there's more I want from you." She ran her hand over his chest and almost purred. "Your body is as incredible as I was picturing."</p><p>She watched some thought pass through his head, and then it seemed like he just snapped. "I'm going to savor you, Emma. You're mine. Say it!"</p><p>"I'm all yours." She moaned out. His tone was getting her wet.</p><p>"Submit to me. And I'll make it feel so good for you."</p><p>"Yes! Please, I'll submit." She was quickly becoming a needy mess.</p><p>He growled in her ear, demanding, "Take. Off. Your. Panties." She reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties quickly. He then took them from her and put them in his pocket. "These are mine now." He ran his hand up her leg and under her skirt. "Tell me again that you want it. Beg me for it."</p><p>"Yes. Please. I want you to touch me. I want to feel you inside of me. I want it. I want you so much!" She moaned when she felt his hand move up her inner thigh and stop almost where she wanted his touch the most. "Pleeeease."</p><p>"Please, what?"</p><p>"Please, touch my pussy. I'm so wet for you." She looked at him with desperation in her eyes. "I want it. I want you to take what you want from me."</p><p>"What is it that you're feeling for me, Emma?"</p><p>"That I have to be with you. Please." She was trembling with desperation and desire. "I'm all yours."</p><p>Killian closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy. "Emma, you're wet for me already." He then flicked her clit, her whole body reacted. "That reaction is so much fun."</p><p>She was panting, "Please. I'll let you do anything to me. Touch me more."</p><p>He slid one finger inside of her. "You're so warm and tight." He pulled his finger out and licked it. "And you're delicious, Love."</p><p>He then lifted her and took her to his bedroom. "So, the naughty schoolgirl wants to be fucked by her teacher. Do you want it hard?" She nodded, and he dropped her on his bed and pulled off her top. "That red bra looks sexy on you." He then pinched her nipples through her bra. "Watching you in class today was torture. My cock was so painfully hard."</p><p>He removed his hand then pulled his shirt off over his head and undid his buckle. "I'm looking forward to this. I'm going to have so much fun with you." He then unzipped his pants and said, "Get naked. I want to see you laid bare for me."</p><p>Emma was so turned on and wet. She removed her bra and her skirt, and then she was naked on his bed. A thrill ran through her. She was going to get to feel him buried deep inside of her, filling her up. She desperately wanted to be one with him.</p><p>He pulled off his pants and boxers. "I know just how you want it. Spread your legs for me. I want to taste you some more."</p><p>Emma spread her legs wide and watched as his head went between her legs, and she moaned out in pleasure and threw her head back when he licked her then began sucking and licking her pussy. She was moaning out, and his hands went to her breasts, pinching her nipples. He then began flicking her clit with his tongue, and she came hard.</p><p>"There's a good girl. I'll let you catch your breath before I continue with you." He stroked his cock. "See how hard that got me?" She nodded. "It's going to feel so good inside of you."</p><p>She nodded. "I want that."</p><p>"When you saw me walk in class today, what did you think?"</p><p>"That you were hot, and I wanted you. I spent the day trying to figure out how to end up like this. Laid out on your bed with my legs spread for you."</p><p>He pinched her nipples again. "You really do enjoy the naughty schoolgirl fantasy. I know I'm enjoying myself." His voice dropped low. "I'm going to fuck you now, Emma. And once I do, I'm not ever letting you go. I'm going to bury my cock between your legs."</p><p>"Enough talk. Fuck me already."</p><p>He nodded, mumbled words she didn't hear, and then thrust into her. He took her like he knew her body. He found every bit of pleasure he could wring out of her. She was almost wild with the pleasure he brought her. He was taking her hard, and she was screaming out in ecstasy when two things happened. One, they both crashed into their orgasms at the same time. She was panting and blissed out when the second part occurred. She remembered.</p><p>"Hook?" She looked at him in shock.</p><p>"I never knew I'd be so bloody happy to hear you call me that, Swan."</p><p>"What happened? Wait… I kind of remember. We were... cursed? We were cursed to forget each other. There's more, though..."</p><p>"Aye, Regina redirected it. We're going to go through fake realities like this one, snapping out each time we make love. I don't think I'll be the one to remember all of the time. Sometimes it will be you, and sometimes neither of us will remember. Regina had to explain it to me quickly. She's tried her best to help us. She'll attempt to break the curse while we come together over and over through these fake pocket realities.</p><p>She held him tightly. "But, I don't want to let you go."</p><p>"We'll find each other over and over again, Love. It's what True Love does."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Admin. Assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blueeyeddevil06, thank you for being my beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your administrative assistant is hot! You should totally see what's under that tight shirt!"</p><p>"And then be called into HR and get fired. No one's hot enough to risk my career."</p><p>"I don't know about that one. Surely it could be kept on the down-low. Someone with a body like that shouldn't go to waste."</p><p>"Oh, it's not a waste. I enjoy looking a lot."</p><p>"Look but don't touch. Boooring! You should do a lot of touching."</p><p>"I'm not having sex with my assistant!"</p><p>"Well, aren't you a killjoy? I don't get how we're even friends. I'd totally go for that."</p><p>"Don't you dare!"</p><p>"See?! I knew you wanted a piece of that ass! Ha!"</p><p>"Trust me. Wanting isn't the problem. I have all sorts of fantasies…"</p><p>"Ooh. Do tell!"</p><p>"No! Ruby, why am I even talking to you about this?"</p><p>"Because you're sexually frustrated. Go out there, grab Killian's ass, and have him fuck you on your desk." Ruby gave her a huge red smile.</p><p>Emma sighed and leaned back in her office chair. "Like I haven't had that fantasy a thousand times. Let's get out of here and get a drink. I know I need one."</p><p>Ruby sighed, "I still think-"</p><p>"Fired, Ruby. I'd get fired."</p><p>"Not if he wants it, and he can keep those hot lips closed."</p><p>"My luck with men would mean he'd end up bragging that he nailed his boss, and I'd lose my job." She groaned. "And there'd be a sex tape!"</p><p>"He doesn't strike me as the creepy type with a hidden camera."</p><p>"And Neal?" Emma asked, sighing.</p><p>Ruby rolled her eyes. "He had "asshole" written all over him. You were just a masochist back then."</p><p>"That's probably true. I just don't trust my judgment in men."</p><p>"Trust mine. Killian will help you take the edge off."</p><p>"I'm not looking just to scratch an itch, Ruby."</p><p>"What are you looking for?" She asked with genuine interest.</p><p>"I… I just get the feeling sometimes that he could be it for me." She shook her head, "I know. Crazy right? Of course, he's perfect. He's hot and never screws up at his job. Sometimes he even anticipates my needs. Way more than sometimes."</p><p>Ruby looked at her in shock. "He can read you? You?!"</p><p>"Yeah. That's weird, right?"</p><p>"I mean, I can read you, but I knew you before…" she gesticulated wildly. "All of those walls you put up."</p><p>"Ruby. It's scary. Yesterday he brought me coffee, and I had just been thinking I needed one in the afternoon. I never drink coffee in the afternoon. How the hell did he know?"</p><p>Ruby looked at her and shrugged, "Let's discuss this over tequila shots!"</p><p>"Wine."</p><p>"Te-quil-a!"</p><p>"Cosmos."</p><p>"Te-"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"You're no fun!"</p><p>Emma shook her head. "I'm not getting drunk tonight. You're just lucky I agreed to talk to you about Killian."</p><p>"I get to hear one sexual fantasy then in compensation." She waved her finger at Emma. "I need a teaser, or I'm ordering tequila."</p><p>Emma sighed, "You know those tight shirts he wears?"</p><p>Ruby's eyes glittered. "Yeah."</p><p>"He walks into my office and peels it off." Emma moaned. "Damn, I want to see his body. He works out every day."</p><p>"And?!"</p><p>"I'll tell you the rest at the bar. Spoiler alert: it's not the only piece of clothing that comes off."</p><p>Ruby smiled. "Tell me you end up bent over your desk!"</p><p>Emma smirked. "On my chair, riding him."</p><p>"Oooh. That works too." She picked up her purse. "I still want details when we get to Happy Daze."</p><p>Emma chuckled, "It's a clever bar name. How did Graham come up with it?"</p><p>"Will you laugh if I tell you he googled good bar names? He's more of a mixologist. I now handle all the naming of things." She smiled. "He has this great drink call 'Ankles in the Air.'"</p><p>"Let me guess, he made a few for you and-"</p><p>Ruby laughed, "You know me so well!"</p><p>"So does Graham. I can't believe you eloped. I'm still pissed about that."</p><p>"You'll get over it."</p><p>Emma smiled at her, "You're right. He is perfect for you."</p><p>"He said I had to elope with him because he didn't want me changing my mind. He said I was too good to let go."</p><p>"I knew I liked him." Emma hugged her. "You're completely forgiven."</p><p>They walked out of the office, and Emma avoided looking at Killian. Her fantasies of him were a little too vivid in her mind, and she didn't want to blush when she looked at him. Or jump him. The second one was what she was the most worried about.</p><p>Killian stared after Emma as she left with her precocious friend. Ruby always gave him a weird look. At first, he thought she was trying to flirt with him. Now he realized she wanted him with Emma. He thought he should probably feel bad for not telling her she left her intercom turned on that afternoon. Initially, he didn't say anything because she had a call on the schedule with a guy's name, and he wanted to find out if it was a lover. He plugged a headset into the intercom on his side and left one earbud in.</p><p>The call with "David" turned out to be a brainstorming session for his proposal to her friend Mary Margret. He had an overwhelming sense of relief over that one. He tried to justify not disconnecting the intercom from his side for the rest of the day. He finally admitted he was wrong for leaving it on, but he didn't care. He decided he was a creepy asshole, and he had to get over it. He did.</p><p>Then Ruby showed up, and he didn't know if the ends justified the means, but it didn't matter. Emma wanted him. Ruby was right. He wanted her too, and he'd never kiss and tell. He didn't know who this Neal guy was, but he was already disgusted with him.</p><p>Now he just had to figure out what to do. Damn. He wanted to hear about the rest of her fantasy. Better yet, he wanted to live it out. Now he just had to figure out how to come on to his boss. He wanted to be more of a gentleman than to say, "Here's your coffee, wanna fuck?"</p><p>He had one bit of information he could use in his favor. She liked his tight shirts. Well, that and she wanted a relationship with him. His heart had stuttered at that news. He could see waking up to Emma so vividly. He wanted that.</p><p>He straightened up his office, turned off the intercom, and disconnected his earbuds. He slipped those in his pocket and packed his things away. He then thought about the last time he saw someone throw up on the subway. He needed to get his boner to go away before he walked through the office.</p><p>Monday was a shit show of a day for Emma. She was satisfied at least that it was other people's fires she was putting out, not her own, but it was still wearing on her. Arthur King was an ass. He was such an egomaniac that he didn't bother with details, and it was those that were going to hell.</p><p>"I'm firing that guy!" David didn't even knock on her door. "I warned him, and now you're cleaning up the mess."</p><p>"Shit. I didn't tell Mary Margaret. Who…?"</p><p>"Ruby told her. I'm sure she knew it would get to me."</p><p>"Yeah, Ruby promised not to tell you. I should have known better than to trust her. Next time, I'll make a complete list of names."</p><p>"You should have told me."</p><p>"I don't snitch. I just get shit done."</p><p>"Well, yeah. I need you to fix this, but that's only because he's fired." He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, you'll be here late."</p><p>"Honestly, I don't mind, David. I want your business to succeed. You have lots of little Nolands in the future to support, and I'm going to be the cool aunt." Emma deflated. "Shit! That's going to be Ruby. How am I going to be the boring one?"</p><p>David laughed, "You'll be the one I actually let watch my kids. No way will Ruby be allowed. She'll be the one trying to sneak them to get them tattoos or something."</p><p>He looked at Emma seriously. "I appreciate this."</p><p>"I know, David. But let's be honest. After I introduced you to Mary Margret, you already owed me a kidney if I ever need one."</p><p>"It's yours." He then exited her office and turned towards Arthur's.</p><p>Killian then came in. Emma looked at him and grew pale. He was wearing a tight shirt, showing off his muscles. She tried to guard her reaction.</p><p>"I'm running out to get you a coffee with two shots of espresso. Need anything else? A muffin?"</p><p>"A muffin would be perfect." She smiled at him.</p><p>He nodded and headed out. When he returned, he brought her order in and shut the door. "Was that…?"</p><p>She looked at him. "Arthur getting his ass fired, finally? Yes."</p><p>"Good." He sat down in the chair across from her and gave her a boyish smile. "So, what do you need from me?"</p><p>Your shirt off and a can of whipped cream. She shook her head and said, "You have other projects."</p><p>"So do you."</p><p>"But, it's not your job to clean up after his messes."</p><p>He looked at her thoughtfully. "It's yours?"</p><p>"Well," she sighed and shook her head. "No, but I have a complex. I need to prove I'm better than him."</p><p>"And why is that, Love?"</p><p>"Childhood trauma." She shrugged her shoulders. "I know. Boring."</p><p>"You're never boring, Emma."</p><p>"Maybe sometime I'll tell you about the time I was arrested." She laughed.</p><p>"Very funny."</p><p>"I wasn't joking. Ex tried to let me take the fall for him. Lucky for me, I was smart enough not to feel sentimental, and I told them exactly where he was. They caught him before he ran."</p><p>"Neal?" He slipped before he realized what he said.</p><p>"I won't even ask how you know about that. I'm sure the name starts with R."</p><p>"Let me know how I can help you so you can get out sometime before the break of dawn."</p><p>They spent the rest of the day setting everything right. At seven, a delivery guy showed up and surprised Killian. He brought in the food. "Delivery, Emma."</p><p>She smiled. "Sit down. I ordered you some too. It's perfect timing. I just finished up the last of it.</p><p>He sat down at her desk and pulled out the food. "Looks delicious. I can run and get us drinks."</p><p>Emma smirked and opened a drawer, "I have this in case of emergencies." She held up a bottle of rum. She opened it, took a sip, and handed him the bottle. "If you don't mind my germs, have some."</p><p>He took a drink. "You're full of surprises."</p><p>They then began eating, and he noticed the tension in her shoulders. "You okay there?"</p><p>"Yea. I'm fine. Thanks for the help today. I hate to admit it, but I needed it."</p><p>"I'm always here for you." He took another bite of food.</p><p>Emma stabbed hers and ate some too. She then took a drink of rum and then set it down. She thought better of getting too relaxed around Killian. His statement hit a little too close to her heart. She knew she needed to say something, though. "Thank you. David will be thrilled. I already called him to let him know we got it all handled tonight."</p><p>"He's answering his work phone tonight? The word is that he has some anniversary tonight."</p><p>"Two years of dating and…" she smiled, "he's getting engaged."</p><p>"Like I said. He must be a bloody workaholic to answer his work phone."</p><p>Emma smiled, "Can you keep a secret?"</p><p>He nodded, "Emma. I can be very discreet."</p><p>"I have his personal cell number. I didn't want him worrying that I couldn't fix it in time."</p><p>"And how did you get that?"</p><p>"I introduced him to the woman he's proposing to." She smiled. "She's one of my best friends."</p><p>"Ohh. I see." And he did. That was why David's voice sounded familiar the other day. It was the owner of the company.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad he had that knowledge. I don't know if you heard, but Arthur didn't go quietly."</p><p>"I was holed up in here. What happened?"</p><p>Killian told her. He explained the yelling and the fit he threw. He had even taken a swing at David in front of everyone. Emma admitted she was sorry she missed that.</p><p>They then moved on to other topics, and eventually, they noticed the time. She looked apologetic. "Sorry if you have someone to get home to. It's nine already."</p><p>Killian shook his head. "I live alone. I'm thinking about getting a dog, but I don't think it'll be fair to keep it in my apartment all day. You?" He asked even though he knew the answer.</p><p>"I live alone too. It's nice having my own space." They both stood, and she stepped forward after gathering her things. "Well…"</p><p>"Let me walk you out. I'm a gentleman, after all."</p><p>"Think I can't handle myself?" She teased.</p><p>"I thought it would be nice to walk together. Plus, I don't have keys to lock up the office."</p><p>They walked out, he held the door for her, and she locked everything up. He then walked her to her car. Before she got in, he pressed her back against her vehicle and kissed her. "Night, Emma." Her blood was singing through her veins.</p><p>She fumbled with her keys and got in her car. "Get yourself together, Emma!"</p><p>The next day, she got to work early. She didn't want to walk past Killian. She hadn't figured out how to handle the kiss. That amazing kiss.</p><p>There was a light knock on her door shortly before eight, and Killian stepped in, shut the door, walked over, and gave her a searing kiss. "We're not on the clock yet. I didn't know if you'd mind."</p><p>"Mind?" She asked, dazed.</p><p>"I didn't know if you'd be okay with me stealing kisses during work hours." He gave her a heated look.</p><p>Her mind hadn't even thought he'd have the idea to keep kissing her. Suddenly she was on board. Sort of. "You won't…"</p><p>"Kiss and tell?" He shook his head. "Then I'd have to stop kissing you." He ran his fingers through her hair and then cupped her cheek. "I definitely don't want to stop this." He then kissed her passionately again.</p><p>She smiled at him and said, "Oh, look at that. It's after eight. Oh well."</p><p>"Noted." He stepped back. "I look forward to working with you today."</p><p>When he brought her morning coffee, he kissed her again. Her heart was racing, and it had nothing to do with the caffeine. She said, "Sit down."</p><p>"What's-"</p><p>"I have to know what this is. We're-"</p><p>"Flirting with trouble?" He smirked. "You're worth it, Emma. If I have to, I can quit. I've been fantasizing about kissing you, and I finally am. I won't give this up unless you say we have to. What do you want from me?"</p><p>"You covered in something edible I can lick off." She shot out and then blushed. "Oh my gosh, I said that out loud."</p><p>He swallowed hard. "You won't hear any objections from me." His eyes were burning. "I'll let you use me for my body. I'll take what I can get from you, Love."</p><p>"I don't just want your body. I don't know what this is, but it's all of you that I want."</p><p>"I want that too. Do you want..." Killian cleared his throat. "Could you come over tonight?...Or is that too fast?" He rushes over the last part.</p><p>"I'd let you fuck me on my desk right now. But, your place is probably safer."</p><p>"Oh, Emma." He stood and pulled her up out of her chair. He then pressed her to his body. "If it weren't for the fact that I want to hear you screaming out in pleasure, I'd take you up on it."</p><p>She kissed him. "You think you're that good?"</p><p>He raked his eyes over her body and ground his hard cock into her. "I think I'm that motivated to please you, Love."</p><p>"And it has nothing to do with your ego?" She teased.</p><p>"Well, my ego is rather large. But, you'll find that everything about me is."</p><p>She stepped back and took a stuttering breath. "If we don't stop, I'll be throwing myself at you soon."</p><p>"Let me get you to my place and take my time with you. It will be worth the wait."</p><p>"You're so sure?"</p><p>He gave her a heated look. "I guarantee you're worth the wait. Fair warning, though. I'm not letting you go once I've had you. It will never be enough."</p><p>She swallowed hard. "But, what about work?"</p><p>"I'm looking for a new job as of now. I'll miss working for you, but I'd rather be with you."</p><p>She nodded. "That's probably better. Although, you've been the best assistant I've ever had."</p><p>"You can fuss to me about your new one, and I'll make it up to you every time."</p><p>"You're so sure we'll work?"</p><p>"Aren't you?"</p><p>She nodded. "I don't know why, but I am too."</p><p>He handed her a sheet of paper. "My address and phone number. Come right to my place after work. I'll order the food this time."</p><p>And so it was that Emma was knocking on his door with annoyingly sweaty palms. She wiped them off before he answered. He'd changed, and he was wearing a tight t-shirt. "Damn, your muscles are as sexy as I thought they'd be."</p><p>"I'm glad you're not disappointed, Love."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Like you didn't know I'd like you dressed like this."</p><p>She walked in, he shut the door, and pressed her up against it. "I'm hoping you like me naked even better."</p><p>"Let's have a show and tell, and we'll find out."</p><p>"Dinner first."</p><p>"Can't I just eat you?" She asked saucily.</p><p>He swallowed hard. "You're making it hard."</p><p>"That's the point." She glanced down at his cock.</p><p>"That's not what I meant. But, yea. You're doing that too."</p><p>"What did you mean?" She pulled on the bottom of his shirt to untuck it, slid her hand under it, and rested them on his tight abs.</p><p>"I'm trying to treat you well."</p><p>"You want to feed me before you bed me." She smirked.</p><p>"Well, when you put it that way…"</p><p>"Killian, relax. We can do it your way. I just like winding you up."</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm wound up alright."</p><p>He looked like he was fighting himself for a bit, and then he stepped away. She watched him set the oven to warm and then threw the take out in. "It will keep like that."</p><p>She pulled off her shirt. "I'm glad you see things my way."</p><p>He was left with his mouth gaped open. "Wow." He swallowed hard again. "You're so damn sexy."</p><p>He grabbed her ass and brought his mouth to her breast. "They are incredible." He nipped and kissed at them. He then sucked her nipples through her bra. "I can't believe…" he stepped back. "I won't fuck this up."</p><p>"What are you so nervous about?"</p><p>"You're incredible, and… dammit, I'm in love with you." He kissed her hard and held her there desperately. He didn't want her to talk. He couldn't bear to scare her away. He needed to work her up and have her forget what he said. He grabbed her ass then pulled her up and encouraged her to wrap her legs around him. She did just that. He then walked her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. His hands immediately went to work taking her pants off.</p><p>"Slow done there, Sailor." She said. "Why are you in a hurry now?"</p><p>He looked at her nervously. "I… I said too much."</p><p>"You were lying?"</p><p>"No! But-"</p><p>"You're afraid you freaked me out?" He just nodded. "I'm in love with you too, Killian."</p><p>He looked at her in shock. "What?"</p><p>"Nope, I'm not repeating it unless you say it again first."</p><p>"I love you, Emma."</p><p>"I love you too. Now, get naked and make love to me."</p><p>He stripped off his clothes and then pulled hers off. "It's like unwrapping an incredibly sexy package."</p><p>"Your own personal play toy."</p><p>His eyes burned with lust. "First, I get dessert." He then licked her pussy and worked her up. She was screaming out in pleasure. He worked her then flicked her clit and got her to orgasm.</p><p>She moaned out, panting. "Wow."</p><p>He gave her a searing look. "I told you I wanted to hear you screaming in pleasure. Now, let's see how much of a voice you have left." He thrust into her.</p><p>Her eyes grew wide. "Wow, you're so big!"</p><p>"You like that, Emma?" He thrust into her hard.</p><p>"Yes!" She screamed out. "Right there!"</p><p>They came together like they were made for each other. He had her underneath him and felt her breasts bouncing against him. He growled. She fed into every bit of the animal buried deep inside of him. He wanted to mark her and claim her as his. Instead, he took her hard and made sure she felt the full drag of his cock and all the pleasure he could give her. They both orgasmed and laid in each other's arms.</p><p>And that was when the both remembered.</p><p>"Hook?"</p><p>"Swan."</p><p>"Love always wins." She kissed him hard.</p><p>"And I'll always find you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sheriff's Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killian meets Emma in a bar and he is instantly attracted to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blueeyeddevil06, thank you for being my beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian sat in the back corner of the bar and watched the door. He wanted to see who was coming in since he knew Sheriff Noland was after him for questioning right now. Of course, he was guilty, but he needed to stall so the evidence against him could disappear.</p><p>His associate was currently having sex with the woman in charge of the evidence locker. She got off on having sex at work, and he was more than happy to oblige her. Once he left her sated, he'd make sure to find the flash drive and destroy it. Killian was just waiting on the text that would let him know it was done. Well, that and he was drinking rum. He was already celebrating getting away with racketeering.</p><p>He took a sip, and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walked through the door of the bar. He felt his cock react instantly to her in the sexy black dress she was wearing. He hoped she was out for a good time. He'd be happy to show her one.</p><p>He stood up and walked over to sit down next to her at the bar. He ordered another rum and told the bartender to get her whatever she wanted.</p><p>"Jack on the rocks." He heard her order. She then turned to look at him. "Thanks for the drink. You can leave me alone now."</p><p>He was mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. "I was hoping the drink bought me some of your time, Love."</p><p>"I'm not your love, and I'm not for sale. I kindly accepted your offer, and now you can kindly walk away."</p><p>He was floundering, and he didn't know what to say to her. He asked, "You have a boyfriend then?"</p><p>She glared at him, "And the only way a woman can turn a man down is if she belongs to another man? Why don't you just hit me over the head with a club since you're such a caveman."</p><p>This was not going according to plan for Killian. He was about to comment about that when Sheriff Noland walked through the front door. He spun to face away from him, and he heard her chuckle.</p><p>Then to his horror, he heard her talk to the Sheriff. "Really, David? You're following me to the bar now?"</p><p>"It's Dad, and I'm just watching out for you, Emma. You know that your mother and I worry about you."</p><p>"And all those years I spent in foster care? You didn't raise me."</p><p>"That wasn't our fault! My father had you kidnapped and abandoned on the side of the road! I told you that."</p><p>"And now we're one big happy family? I'm not buying it."</p><p>"We never gave up looking for you."</p><p>She shot back the glass of whiskey and slammed the glass down on the bar. "I'd like another." She said to the bartender. She then said, "Then give me some space. I just found out you're my birth father."</p><p>"I told you, it wasn't our fault!"</p><p>"It wasn't mine either! I was an infant. However, you weren't able to protect me."</p><p>David huffed out in aggravation. "I'll give you some space. You know where we live."</p><p>"Yes, I do. In your perfect house with your replacement child. You know, the one you managed to hold onto."</p><p>Killian heard the door slam, and he faced forward at the bar. "Family trouble, Emma?"</p><p>She shot a look at him and then pointed at her drink. "Are you paying for this one?"</p><p>"Sure, why not." He then waited to see what would happen.</p><p>"This one will buy you a conversation. Only a conversation." She then took a sip of her drink and set it down. "I just found my birth parents. It turns out the man that couldn't protect me protects this whole town. Doesn't that just make you feel so safe?" She asked acerbically.</p><p>"Yes, actually, since I'm a bad guy. It sounds like I'm less likely to get caught." He smiled at her. He finished his rum and tapped the rim of his glass to order another one.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you one of those guys who wants to be big-time, or have I heard of you?"</p><p>"Have you been in town long?"</p><p>"No, but does that matter?"</p><p>"Name's Killian Jones, Love." He picked up his filled glass, took a drink, and watched her over the rim carefully. He smirked when her eyes widened.</p><p>"I have heard of you." She turned to angle her body towards his. "And here I just thought you were a poser in that leather jacket and guyliner."</p><p>"Hey, it makes me look devilishly handsome."</p><p>"Don't get me wrong. It's incredibly sexy." She took another sip of her drink. "It's just interesting that you actually have a reputation to back up the look." She placed her hand on his thigh.</p><p>"I get the impression you're looking to rebel, Love."</p><p>She smirked, "What? Do you think I'd look good with a little rebel in me?"</p><p>He gave her a heated look, and before he took a drink, he said, "There's nothing little about it."</p><p>Her eyes raked over his body as she leaned toward him and said in a husky voice. "Just how big is it, Sailor?"</p><p>"More than enough to satisfy." He grabbed the leg of her stool and pulled her chair closer to him. She was now sitting between his legs. He then leaned forward into the little space between them. "That is if you're willing."</p><p>She downed the rest of her drink. "Pay the nice bartender, and let's get out of here."</p><p>Killian paid their tab and wrapped his arm around her waist as she hopped down from the stool. When they made it out of the bar to the sidewalk, his hand immediately went to her ass and squeezed. "Your place or mine?"</p><p>She turned into his arms and pressed herself against him. She moaned when she felt his hard cock pressed against her. "You really are big. This should be fun. Let's go to your place. I don't know if I want you to know where the Sheriff's daughter lives."</p><p>"Oh, Emma. I would never do anything to you that you didn't want. Personally, I don't mix business and pleasure."</p><p>"Then let's go to my place. I don't live far from here."</p><p>Before she could show him the way, he grabbed her ass in both hands and kept her pressed against his cock. He then kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point. "I'd offer to take you against the wall right here, but I want to spend more time on you. Your body is amazing."</p><p>She moaned and nibbled his ear. "Think you can get me to scream your name?"</p><p>"Aye, Love. That won't be a problem. Let's just hope the neighbors don't call the cops. It would be awkward if daddy shows up."</p><p>She chuckled, "You really think you're that good?"</p><p>"Let's find out." He slid one hand up under her dress and felt the lace of her panties. "I can't wait to undress you, Emma."</p><p>She moaned and reluctantly pulled back. He then offered her his arm, and she showed him the way to her place.</p><p>He decided to rile her up on the way there. "Fuck, I want to bury myself inside of your tight cunt. I bet you'll feel so good around me. I know I'll like looking at your sexy body while I drive my hard cock inside of you."</p><p>What he didn't expect was for her to give back as good as he gave. "I'm looking forward to riding you. My breasts will dangle in your face and bounce as I do. I can't wait to feel the drag of your cock in me. I'm so wet and ready for you. I wonder how many condoms we can make it through tonight. I'm hoping your stamina is superhuman."</p><p>They made it to her apartment building, and he pressed her against the wall just inside the front door. "Fuck, you're driving me wild, Emma." He ran his hands up and grabbed her breast. "And these are huge."</p><p>She dropped her head back against the wall and moaned. "I'm so turned on I'd let you take me right here."</p><p>He pulled back and led her up the stairs. "Which apartment is yours?"</p><p>"205."</p><p>They made it into her place, and he tossed his leather jacket on the couch. "Take off that damn dress. I want to see what's underneath."</p><p>She stripped it off and stood there in a red lace corset and panties. "And, do you like it?"</p><p>"You know I bloody well like it, Emma." He grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. "I like it so damn much."</p><p>She caressed his cock. "I can tell."</p><p>He stripped off his shirt and pants. "And, now it's time to unwrap you. I can't wait to see you completely naked."</p><p>He removed her corset and slid her panties down her legs. He then ran a finger between the folds of her pussy. "You're so wet, Love." He then gave her a heated look. "And you look even better naked than I imagined."</p><p>He then took off his boxers and pressed their naked bodies together. "Where's your bedroom? Unless you want me to fuck you on that table over there."</p><p>"We can have sex on the table later." She pointed at a closed door. "That one right there is the bedroom."</p><p>He carried her into the room, pulled back her sheets, and laid her on the bed. Without a word, he spread her legs, buried his face in her pussy, and began eating her out. He smirked. She was already moaning out his name. Fuck, did his name sound good on her lips. Her back was arched, and her hands were fisted in the sheets.</p><p>He paused, and without moving back, he spoke into her pussy. "Emma, you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you." He licked her with the flat of his tongue, and she moaned out. "Damn, that's hot." He then brought her to orgasm, screaming his name, and she whimpered.</p><p>"Like that?" He asked cockily as he pulled back and raked his eyes over her body. His cock twitched, and he flicked her clit. "I'm going to really make it feel good now." He then thrust into her.</p><p>She moaned out, "You're so big. It feels so good…. Yes! Right there."</p><p>She raked her nails down his back, and he growled out. She was wild for him, and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. He knew she'd be hot, but he couldn't believe how good it was. He felt his orgasm build, and he knew it could kill him. She was everything, and once he came inside her, he knew he'd be done. She owned him now body and soul.</p><p>She orgasmed, and as her walls fluttered, it triggered his orgasm. He came inside his condom, and he laid there still buried inside of her. He didn't want to pull out. He had to stay with her.</p><p>He looked into her eyes as they tried to catch their breath. All of a sudden, he remembered her, and he saw the moment recognition passed behind her eyes. She was his. She was his Swan, and he'd spend as long as it took getting back to her every time.</p><p>"I love you, Swan."</p><p>"I love you too, Killian. We'll find each other every time. Nothing can keep us apart."</p><p>"That and the sex is always amazing." He quipped.</p><p>She winked at him, "Thanks."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Once Upon A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Blueeyeddevil06 for being my beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma groaned as she woke up. "Damn, I'm freaking Aurora or actually Briar Rose right now."</p><p>She laid there in bed and sighed. She'd woken up with two sets of memories. She realized she was stuck in a redirected curse. Regina had done her best at the last minute to try to stop it. Now instead of the curse keeping her apart from Killian, they found each other every time.</p><p>"I can't believe he is going to be a prince this time." She stood and began to make her bed. She hoped no one expected her to sing as she did. Wait. That was Cinderella, she remembered. She wasn't excited about being a singing princess, though. She just hoped she remembers the words to "Once Upon A Dream," talk about a meet-cute. She wondered if Killian would sing along with her. Oh, he was going to hate that when he realized who he really was.</p><p>She slipped out of her room and grabbed an apple then exited quickly through the back door. She didn't want to meet her godmothers before she had time to digest everything that was happening.</p><p>She saw some birds looking at her oddly, and she sang to them as they came and flew around her. "Great. It's a bit sickening."</p><p>She walked through the woods and saw a man's clothing lying there. "Well, this is all progressing quickly," she smiled and looked around and saw Killian's horse. Well, Prince Phillip's, she would have to remember to call him the correct name at first.</p><p>She decided to be a bit daring for the Disney story and find him naked. After all, she liked seeing her pirate's body. Maybe they could make love on the bank by the stream, and she could stop having to be Aurora before another hour was up. She liked the idea of that.</p><p>What she saw surprised her considerably. He wasn't swimming; he was sitting on the bank drying off, and it most definitely was not Killian. The man was blond and naked.</p><p>She gasped out in surprise and turned her back to him. "Sorry! I was looking for Prince Phillip!" She yelled out. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"He hastily put his clothes back on, and as he did, he said, "I am Phillip. Do I know you from a dream or something?"</p><p>"No!" She replied hastily. "Wait, you're Prince Phillip?!"</p><p>"Yes. You can turn around now. I'm dressed."</p><p>She turned and still couldn't believe her eyes. It really wasn't Killian. "I was expecting you to look… different."</p><p>"Sorry, you're quite lovely, though." He smiled and took a step towards her. "Are you sure I've never met you? I feel like I have."</p><p>"Nope!" she insisted. "You haven't. And, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. I better go."</p><p>"Wait!" He took a hasty step towards her. "Don't go. I'm not a stranger. You knew my name right away."</p><p>"Well…. Um." She hesitated. "I call everyone Prince Phillip. I'm crazy like that. You aren't my type anyway."</p><p>"What is your type? I can probably fix that."</p><p>She shook her head, "You can't. You have both your hands, and that simply won't do. My type has a hook for a hand."</p><p>"You're a very strange girl," he said in befuddlement. "I'm not going to cut my hand off."</p><p>"Good. We wouldn't suit each other. I better go."</p><p>"You're beautiful, though. Please stay."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Why are Disney Princes always so shallow?" She shook her head in disgust.</p><p>"What do you prefer then? And what nation is Disney?"</p><p>"Never mind about Disney. My type is a pirate… with a hook for a hand. I better go off and find him."</p><p>"What? Pirates are dangerous. You wouldn't be safe," he said with a stern look.</p><p>She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I know what I'm doing. Bye." She turned to leave.</p><p>"Wait! What's your name?!"</p><p>"Emma Jones," she replied.</p><p>She then ran from him and back to the cottage. She hoped her godmothers would fess up to being fairies and help her out. If not, she'd sneak out tonight and make her way to the docks. She had a pirate to find.</p><p>She walked in, and Merryweather was dusting. Emma rolled her eyes. Using her wand would be much easier, but they'd sworn off using them to protect her.</p><p>"Just use your wand."</p><p>She spun around and looked shocked, "Oh dear, what are you talking about, Briar Rose? Wand. I don't have a wand." She giggled nervously.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. "I know who you are, and I know my real name is Aurora. This goes a lot faster if you just fess up."</p><p>Merryweather wrung her hands. "Oh, my. Um…"</p><p>"I'm Princess Aurora right now, but there is more to this. I really need magical help," she pleaded.</p><p>Then Emma had an idea and tried to use her magic. "I don't have magic. Darn it!"</p><p>"Well, of course, you don't have magic," she said, giving her an odd look.</p><p>"Fine. But you do have magic, and I need your help. I'm stuck in a modified curse. I need to go find my husband."</p><p>"Prince Phillip? You're only betrothed to him."</p><p>"Ha! You admitted it. Now, get your wand. I need your help." Emma looked at her expectantly. When Merryweather didn't start moving, she sighed. "Maleficent cursed Aurora as a child to die when she pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel."</p><p>"That's you! Why are you talking like it was someone else?"</p><p>"Because I'm actually Princess Emma, and I'm stuck in a curse where I live out other lives. I need to find my husband. I need your help because I don't have access to my magic right now."</p><p>"You have magic?"</p><p>Emma took her by the hands and kindly said, "Please. I need you just to believe me. This is about defeating evil. I need to find Killian."</p><p>"Your husband?"</p><p>"Yes! I love him, and I have to get to him. I thought he'd be Prince Phillip in this curse, but I just met him, and he's not."</p><p>"You met your husband?"</p><p>"No, Prince Phillip. He fell off his horse into the water. I found him by the stream."</p><p>"You met your betrothed already?!" She looked panicked.</p><p>"I'm not going to marry him. I need to go in case he comes looking for me. Please, I need food, money, a change of clothes, and a sword."</p><p>"But you don't know how to use a sword," she said with worry in her eyes.</p><p>"Briar Rose doesn't, but I do. I'll be fine."</p><p>Flora stepped in from being outside, and Emma sighed. She was going to have to start all over. Dang.</p><p>Merryweather looked concerned and said to Flora. "Briar Rose says she's not Briar Rose and that she has to find her husband. She also knows we're fairies." She went back to wringing her hands.</p><p>Well, that wasn't helpful. Emma knew that Flora would just be confused after that. "I'm in a curse, and this world was built around my husband and me. I'm actually Princess Emma. I need help to go and find my husband, Killian."</p><p>Emma was shocked when Flora nodded and went and got out their wands. "Very well. I'll help you."</p><p>"What?!" Merryweather said in shock. "You believe her?"</p><p>"Why would she lie to us? What good would that do?" Flora asked. She then turned back to Emma. "What do you need?"</p><p>"Food, clothes, money. Well, probably some jewels too that I could barter with. I'll also need a sword." Emma said, wondering if she'd get an objection to the sword.</p><p>"I can't use my magic to make money and jewels. That isn't right." Flora pointed out.</p><p>Emma sighed, "Well, this is a fake reality. It wouldn't hurt to make fake money in a fake world."</p><p>Merryweather shrugged, "If we believe her this far, she's right. It wouldn't hurt."</p><p>"Fine." She sighed and used her magic to make everything Emma needed except the clothes. She could just pack those from her room.</p><p>"Thank you so much!"</p><p>"You better go before Fauna gets back. She'll have a hard time believing you."</p><p>Emma hugged them both and thanked them.</p><p>"Be careful. Watch out for villains."</p><p>"I intend to," Emma stated, and they didn't know the humor in that statement.</p><p>She gathered all her things and hid the jewels under her dress. Then she set out to get to the nearest harbor.</p><p>She was fifteen minutes into her walk when she saw Prince Phillip again. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. "I forgot about him."</p><p>She tried to duck behind a tree, but she wasn't fast enough. He saw her and called out to her. "Emma. I was looking for you."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I'm a married woman. Go away."</p><p>"I can't let you wander the forest alone. Someone might bother you."</p><p>"If you go away, that won't be the case anymore."</p><p>"What?" he asked in confusion.</p><p>"You're bothering me. Go away." She made a shooing motion with her hands.</p><p>He gestured to his sword. "I can keep you safe."</p><p>"If I beat you in a sword fight, will you leave me alone?" She then drew her sword.</p><p>His eyes grew huge, "You have a sword, and you know how to use it?"</p><p>"Yes, and I'm going to knock you on your -"</p><p>She was cut off by Killian and a band of pirates coming out of the woods. Everyone had their swords drawn except him. He was smirking at her. "Oh, this I have to see, Love. Proceed."</p><p>She smirked and winked at him then looked at Phillip. "Draw your sword."</p><p>He, however, looked utterly panicked by the sight of the pirates. "Don't point that at me! He is probably going to force himself on you and then…" He dropped his voice to a whisper, "and then give you to his crew."</p><p>"I'm not a man that shares my women," Killian said and gave a devilish grin. He then raked his eyes over Emma. "Although you would look incredible in my bed, lass."</p><p>"She's a married woman!" Phillip yelled out and drew his sword, pointing it at Killian. "Draw your sword! I will fight you."</p><p>Killian rolled his eyes, "I don't need to draw my sword to beat you."</p><p>Emma sheathed her sword and smiled, "This will be fun to watch."</p><p>Philip looked back at her and said, "Draw your sword again. If they get through me, you'll have to defend yourself from him. He wants to bed you."</p><p>She looked Killian in the eye and said, "And I intend to let him. I, too, think I would look good in his bed."</p><p>"But you're a married woman!"</p><p>"That doesn't matter to him as long as I'm willing. Trust me, I know." She then winked at Killian.</p><p>Phillip smirked at her. "I think you'd look good in my bed too. Will you sleep with me?"</p><p>"Look at his left arm," Emma said in answer.</p><p>He did and was shocked, "He has a hook for a hand."</p><p>"See, he's my type. Now, run along before you get yourself killed." She then walked up to Killian, grabbed him by the hook, and brought it up to caress her breast. "I have a pirate to entertain."</p><p>She looked Killian in the eye and said, "Let the boy go. You can have me and…" She reached in her bodice and pulled out a jeweled necklace. "I come with treasure."</p><p>He grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against him. "That's not the treasure I'll be seeking under your dress, Love. I have a taste for a different type of treasure. One that I can bury myself in."</p><p>"Then you better get me back to your ship, Captain. I'm not interested in a romp on the forest floor." She gave him a saucy look. "Once you have me, you won't want to let me go."</p><p>"Oh, and what would your husband think about all this?"</p><p>She smirked at the humor of the situation. He was her husband. Dope. "Let's just say you have nothing to fear from him."</p><p>"He won't come after me for you? Fool. If you want to hold onto something, you have to fight for it."</p><p>"This time, it's my turn to fight for it." She was making her way back to him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Never mind." She rubbed her body against his. "We should get going, Captain."</p><p>"Aye." He then turned. "Crew! Let's head back to the ship." He then took the necklace and tossed it to Smee. "Divide this up among the crew." He then looked back at Emma. "I found my portion of the treasure right here."</p><p>Emma found herself blushing. "I can't want to get to your bed. I'm sure it will be… magical."</p><p>He gave her a smoldering look and licked his lip. "That it will be. It seems my reputation precedes me, Love."</p><p>"Oh, no. I mean, I'm that good," she quipped back. She then took him by the hook and started walking.</p><p>"You don't mind my hook, lass?"</p><p>"Oh, I mind it alright. I prefer it." She swayed her hips seductively. "You should leave it on when you take me to your bed."</p><p>"You're a brave one." He looked at her, stunned.</p><p>She shook her head, "No, just horny right now."</p><p>"I might have to keep you around." He pulled her against him and grabbed her breast. "That is if you're as good as you say you are."</p><p>"Oh, Captain. Sex with me will be life-altering. I promise you that." She moaned when he pinched her nipple.</p><p>He pulled back and said, "That's a rather big promise, Love."</p><p>She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "The sex will be fantastic, and I'm a screamer. You like that, though, don't you?"</p><p>"Aye. I like to hear how much pleasure I bring a woman." He caressed her neck with his hook. "You really don't mind that?"</p><p>"Thought I'd be distracted enough to give you an honest reaction?"</p><p>He nodded. "I did."</p><p>"I love your hook."</p><p>He tried to wrap his mind around that as they began walking.</p><p>He got her back to his ship, and he pulled her directly towards his room. He shouted over his shoulder, "I'm not to be disturbed!" He then slammed the door when they got to his cabin.</p><p>Emma began undressing. Killian asked, "In a hurry, love?"</p><p>"You have no idea how wet I am already. You're so hot like this."</p><p>"What? I'm always like this."</p><p>She nodded. "That's what I meant. Now, get naked. I want you."</p><p>He began taking off his clothes. "I am going to want to keep you around. You jump right to the good part."</p><p>As she unlaced her dress, more jewels fell to the floor with a loud clunking noise. She chucked, "You can have those too."</p><p>"You have a whole bloody jewelry box in your clothes, lass."</p><p>"Sort of. I wanted to barter passage on a ship. I found a better way."</p><p>He tossed his shirt, stepped up to her, and ran his hook over her cleavage. "By offering up your beautiful body?"</p><p>"Yes. Lucky for me, you came along in the woods." She dropped her dress to the floor and pulled off her undergarments. "Do you approve?"</p><p>"I'm a huge fan, lass."</p><p>She knew exactly what he was referring to, and she slid her hand down his pants and took hold of his hard cock. "You sure are." She then began stroking him.</p><p>"Fuck, you're good at that."</p><p>"I had a feeling I knew what you like." She then nibbled at that spot on his neck that always drove him crazy.</p><p>He moaned out. "I can already tell I'm not letting you leave this ship."</p><p>"Good. I want to stay here and be in your bed. You have no idea how much I want this."</p><p>He began running his hand and hook over her body. "Oh, I have a feeling I do. I want you too."</p><p>She pulled off his pants and kneeled, taking his cock in her mouth. She knew just how to drive him crazy, and she did. He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her off him after a while. "I'm not ready to cum yet." He then thrust his cock back into her mouth and then pulled out again. "You're so good at that. One of these days soon, I'll have you get me off that way."</p><p>She licked her lips and looked up at him from down on her knees. "Why not right now? I'm not going anywhere. When you get your stamina back, you can fuck me."</p><p>He thrust his cock back into her mouth, and she deep throated him. He was moaning out in pleasure with his head thrown back in ecstasy. "Fuck! That feels so damn…" He groaned out. "Just like that."</p><p>She got him off, he came down her throat, and she swallowed him up. "How was that, pirate?"</p><p>He sagged and sat on the bed. "So fucking good, lass. Get in my bed. I want to taste you."</p><p>"You have the energy?"</p><p>"I will in a minute. I feel sapped." He laid next to her and looked over at her. "I'm keeping you here. I'll not let you leave."</p><p>"Good. I want to stay."</p><p>"You don't want to get to your husband?"</p><p>"It's complicated. I can honestly say, though, that this is where I want to be."</p><p>He gave her a seductive look and said, "I want to be between your legs. Sit on my face, love. I'm going to get you to scream as you promised."</p><p>She was excited. She loved when he did that to her. She straddled him and was screaming out in pleasure quickly. He was very talented. She orgasmed hard and laid against him naked. "Wow."</p><p>He smirked, "You really liked that."</p><p>"Yes. I really did." She kissed his shoulder. She closed her eyes and rested. She wondered how long she could hold out from sex. She quickly tossed out that idea as much as she wanted to stay with him like this. Seeing the look of recognition on his face meant the world to her. She wanted him to remember her and their love.</p><p>He began caressing her body with his hook, and she sighed in pleasure. She smiled at him.</p><p>"You really like this. I'm… surprised." He looked at her with a hint of wonder in his eyes.</p><p>She moved his hook down to play with her clit. "You're talented with it."</p><p>He played with her and whispered, "But how do you know that?"</p><p>"Your reputation," she lied.</p><p>"I haven't used this on other women. They're afraid of it."</p><p>She chuckled, "You weld it as a deadly weapon. You have to be skilled with it." She then lost her train of thought. He was working her up, and she was arching her back and writhing in pleasure.</p><p>"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." He then moved his hook away from her and lined himself up with her. "It's time for a bit of plundering, Love." He then thrust into her.</p><p>They came together perfectly. He had her gripping the bed sheets tightly and meeting him thrust for thrust. He drove himself into her tight wet heat.</p><p>"Fuck, Emma. You're so tight!" He thrust into her hard. "You're mine from now on. I won't ever share you." He smiled as he heard her screaming out his name in pleasure and cursed.</p><p>Both orgasmed, and he collapsed on her. He was panting for breath when he remembered. It hit him hard, but he tried to play it cool. "I'm your bloody husband, Love."</p><p>"Yup. But it was fun meeting Captain Hook and having him take me back to his ship."</p><p>"You remembered this time?"</p><p>"Yeah. I did. I was shocked when you weren't Prince Phillip. I got stuck being the singing Princess Aurora." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>He caressed her face. "You were right. It was magical."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>